


Proper Hello

by padfootsotter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, implied sex, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know, I’ve missed you too.” She went on her tip-toes and kissed him chastly on the lips. They held on to each other, comfortable in the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Hello

“What is that?” Was the first thing Sherlock said as he walked into her house. “And why is it looking at me like that?” Sherlock felt a nudge behind him and he respectfully moved.

 

“It’s a cat Sherlock, haven’t you seen one before?” John asked as he put down his coat. “And it’s looking at you because he’s interested.” He rolled his eyes before walking into the kitchen, “Now come along, she’s waiting for us.”

 

Sherlock and John walked into the kitchen and was instantly filled with a delicious aroma. “That smells good, what is that?” Sherlock asked as he saw her mixing something in a bowl. He saw her hips move from side to side and gulped. ‘Don’t even think about it.’ He mentally said to his nether regions. ‘Now, is not the time.’  

 

“It’s lamb roast but with my father’s special ingredient,” she turned to face him and wink, “and hello. Sorry I couldn’t answer the door, I was a bit preoccupied.” She turned back around and started mixing.

 

“It’s okay, where’s Mary?” John asked as he looked for his wife who was around 25 minutes earlier than them. She nodded to the bathroom and John went.

 

“You got a furball on your leg.” Sherlock pointed to her leg, where a cat was rubbing up against it.

 

She stopped mixing and picked the cat up, “Him? Oh yes, I forgot to tell you I got a cat, his name is Gale,” she rubbed noses with the cat and Sherlock smiled, “he’s a bit serious sometimes though, always seems like he’s thinking. Quite like you actually.” She let Galen back on the floor and walked over to him. “Hey.” She wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

 

Sherlock almost instantly put his arms around her, “Hello. How have you been?” He kissed the top of her head, it may have seemed like a friendly gesture but between them they knew it meant a lot more.

 

“Good, now that you’re here. What about you?”

 

“It’s been going alright. There’s been a case that Mycroft wanted me to look at. Quite boring actually.” Sherlock rolled his eyes as he relaxed into her arms.

 

“Can you tell me?” She pulled away and looked at his face.

 

“Sorry, can’t. It’s top secret.” he winked and pulled her closer. She laughed against him and he felt the vibrations. “I missed you.”

 

“I know, I’ve missed you too.” She went on her tip-toes and kissed him chastly on the lips. They held on to each other, comfortable in the silence.

 

“What have we missed?” Mary asked as she entered the room, they quickly both pulled away. “How’s the food? Is it burned yet?”

 

She laughed as she walked over to the oven, “I’m glad that you have so much faith in my cooking Mary. Supper is almost ready.”

 

While they waited for the lamb to finish cooking, she poured everyone a glass of wine and began to talk. They talked until they heard a beeping, signalling the lamb was done. “Oh, look at that. Isn’t that a beauty?” She awed as she pulled out the lamb from the oven.

  
  


Dinner went by quickly and soon enough Mary and John had to leave. “I’ll see you both tomorrow maybe? Down by the cafe that we all like?” She inquired as she walked them over to the door.

 

The couple nodded, “What about you Sherlock? Wanna catch the cab with us?” John asked.

 

“No, we have to talk about something,” he gestured between him and her, “I’ll catch one later, or I might stay in here for tonight.” John and Mary both nodded, a grin on their faces.

 

“Well have fun! Both of you, and we’ll both see you tomorrow.” Mary yelled as she got into the cab.

 

“Don’t be late!”

 

As soon as Sherlock closed the front door he was roughly pushed into her lips, which he eagerly kissed back. “You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that all night.” Sherlock left kisses all over her face, her neck and her chest.

 

“I think I do,” She rubbed herself up against the bulge in his jeans, “now, let’s have a proper hello.” She pulled his head and smashed their lips together, her hands quickly removing his shirt.

 

“Here?” He asked breathlessly as she began working on his belt.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Little vixen.” His words were choked out as she began removing his underwear.

  
  
  



End file.
